Pika Pi! Jack in Sinnoh!
by Jack1191
Summary: After a little bit of trouble trying to get to the new Universe, Jack lands the Crystal ship in the world of Pokemon and meet the main trio. Jack is a little susceptible of The trio at first, but they soon become good friends. Join Jack and the trio on the journey for Ash's Eighth Gym badge. Fourth in the Adventure Series.
1. Chapter 1

**AN-This used to be all I watched when I was young, So I know the series quite well.  
Enjoy!**

**Chapter I: The Land of elemental animals**

Jacks mood wasn't too good, As he'd just busted another lever on the console, So he had to spend a good hour fixing the switch. He moved back to the console and pressed a few buttons and flipped a couple of levers, He then took the steering wheel, and reactivated the Dimension Crosser.

The stabilizers were activated next and the shaking of the abstract plain stopped and Jack regained his balance and huffed to himself "Bloody Abstract plain" Jack mumbled and climbed into the Navigation pod so he could steer the ship a little bit better.

As it turned out the Crystal Ship was in a worse situation than he thought, There were several barriers that Jack swiftly avoided "Help me out here!" Jack shouted towards the ceiling, And the Crystal Ship started flipping the controls on the main console, And the steering wheel was tilting itself.

Jack finally found the next Universal barrier, He immediately pulled a Lever and the Crystal ship flew to the Universe. Jack flew the Crystal Ship at the main console once he made it though the Universal Barrier, And he took a moment to examine the statistics of the Universe.

**Universal Code: BG092  
Planets: 129  
Life supportive: Yes**

Jack nodded in content at the Data that he was receiving and he prepared to explore the new Universe. This was the 4th Universe that Jack had visited, Since the mishap with the Dimension Crosser. Jack saw a planet and piloted the Crystal Ship to the area. He noticed that it looked an Awful lot like Earth, Only the continents looked a bit...Weird.

Jack hit the Atomisation lever, and then He heard a thump sound, He knew that the Crystal Ship had landed.

A trio of kids were walking down the Street, Ash Ketchum, Dawn And Brock, Ash had his Pikachu perched on his shoulder, and Dawn had her Piplup. Brock didn't have any Partner Pokemon on his shoulder at that moment in time, But his most reliable partner was a Croagunk.

Ash noticed something in the bushes, Something that looked like Blue and White flies, He turned towards it "Hey, What's that?" Ash asked pointing in the Direction of the Flies, and as Dawn and Brock turned, The flies were producing a Hexagonal shape. It ended up producing a Crystal, And Ash and the others stood there in confusion.

Jack walked out of the Crystal Ship and took a sniff "Yep, The Atmosphere is habitable, and the conditions are nice" Jack rambled to himself, and looked around the area where he had landed, and found that he had landed in a sort of forest, With all sorts of lush greenery all over the place, And he turned to find three teenagers staring at him "Oh for the love of...I'm sorry, I'll be on my way" And with that Jack clapped his hands and the Panel in the crystal closed and Jack walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: So this is the Sinnoh Region, Huh?**

Jack had been walking for fifteen minutes and he noticed that everywhere he went, The three teenagers would follow, Jack finally turned "Look, Do you want something?" Jack asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice, And the trio flinched at the amount of venom that backed his words "Uh, No. We were wondering where that crystal appeared from" Ash asked him, And Jack sighed "Okay, The thing you saw was my ship, Not a crystal, Although I suppose that it could be called that because that is part of it's name, But the process you saw was the Atomisation process. It's how I get around, Atomise in the Vortex, and then fly somewhere else" Jack's Rambling confused the trio, "So, That thing is a ship?" The girl spoke up and Jack nodded.

How Jack got himself in the trio's Journey he would never know, He just had this urge to follow them. "So, er...Where am I anyway?" Jack asked scratching his head, And Ash turned "This place is the Sinnoh Region" He said plainly, and Jack nodded, "So, I've noticed the weird creatures on your shoulders, Care to explain what they are?" Jack asked pointing to Ashes Pikachu, and Dawn's Piplup, Pikachu leaped off of Ashes shoulder and landed at Jack's feet. After a bunch of words that sounded like Pika-pi Pikachu! Jack nodded "So this place is full of Pokemon, Which You and Piplup are part of, And these two Teens are your trainers?" Jack asked and Pikachu, Whilst shocked at the response nodded with a Pikachu!

Ash and Dawn were overjoyed to have someone who could fluently speak the language of ANY Pokemon, and Jack was casually strolling down the countryside, Humming a Hyperonian song to himself. Jack remembered How Void played the Piano at the Festival, and how he shocked the crowd with several REALLY hard songs, Such as **Necrofantisia, **and **Night of Nights** Jack was in the middle of Reminising when he saw that the trio were quite a distance from him, And Jack chuckled "I must've gotten myself distracted again!" He sighed "They'll be here in a couple of minutes, Meanwhile, Mike should get some fresh air!" He pulled out a bead, It was yellow and had a Bolt in the centre of it, Jack tossed it in the air "Mike Materialise!" And with that, a Electrical blast of energy shot out of the bead forming Mike's nimble form.

Ash walked and saw Jack really far ahead "Wow, That guy sure walks fast" he told the others, And Brock and Dawn nodded. They noticed Jack stop, and as far as they could see, he pulled out a bead. They saw him mouth words (Since they weren't close enough to hear him of course) And they stood there wide-eyed when they saw an electrical blast, and what looked like a Meowth.

Jack sat with Mike "So we are apparently in a Universe of creatures known as Pokemon, and Those three" He pointed at the trio who were walking up the hill, "Are known as Ash Ketchum, Dawn and Brock. Why the other two have no last name is a Mystery to me" Jack rubbed his chin and Mike sighed "So how many Universes is this now?" Mike asked curiously, "This is the 4th one." Jack explained and Mike nodded.

When Ash and the others caught up to Jack the first Question they had was one Jack _Kind _of expected "Why do you have a Meowth?" Dawn asked him, and Jack smiled "He's not a Meowth, He's native to my planet, And his name is Mike" Jack explained and Mike waved "How'd you do?" Mike asked and Ash walked up to him "So you can talk?" He asked in wonder "Yeah, Always have for some reason, Guess I was born with it." Mike Rambled and Ash smiled, "Anyway, This is Pikachu" And the Yellow mouse stepped forward, and shook Mikes Paw.

There was a mechanical hand that grabbed both Mike and Pikachu, and then there was maniacal laughing...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: And the worst villain of the year award goes to: Team Rocket!**

Jack swiftly turned around to find two people standing on top of what looked like a low budget robot, and He saw that Mike and Pikachu were stuck in the robots cage.

Jack had heard weird Motto's but this ended up in his top three worst Motto's ever heard, At the end of the motto, Ash commanded Pikachu to use a Thunderbolt, But as Team Rocket knew it was coming, The attack harmlessly dissipated against the cage bars, Jack tried something else he ran forward "Well, well. If it isn't the newest twerp" James chuckled and Jessie giggled aswell, "Excuse me, but I think you have something that belongs to me and my mate over there. If you would be so kind to hand them back, Or things'll get ugly" Jack told them and as usual with any evil Villain, they laughed at the so-called stupidity of it.

Jack sighed, "Mike, Your Hyperblast. Use it" Jack commanded, and Mike nodded "Yes sir!" And this made both Meowth and James jump "So dats another Meowth dat can talk" Meowth said dumbly and James nodded.

Jessie started panicking when she saw a Golden aura around Mike's body, and with a Golden shield around Pikachu, He unleashed the powerful Hyper-Blast, In a spectacular Golden fiery dome.

Team Rocket shot into the air and with a saying which made Jack facepalm they sparkled into the depths of the Turqiouse sky.

"So that was Team Rocket then?" Jack asked and The trio stood still at the Cats power "Okay, Mike. I think you _May _have went a little overboard" Jack said, and Mike chuckled "It comes naturally guys, Don't question it." Mike explained and the Trio and Jack walked off, Pikachu and Mike talking behind them.

Jack found out that Ash was going for things known as Gym badges. He got told that there were Eight of them, and when a Trainer collected all Eight, They could enter the Sinnoh League. Jack was impressed by Ash's enthusiasm, and Decided that he should join the trio on their journey.

He also found out that Dawn was trying to get into the Grand Festival, By winning five Pokemon Contests. Jack learned that her class of trainer was a Pokemon Co-ordinator, and That Brock, was a Pokemon Breeder.

Jack liked the way that the three kids were determined to achieve their goals; In anyway possible, And the fact that they all seemed to work as one big team. It made his hearts melt, and Jack thought back to when he was 378, When he was fighting in the Time War, How he was determined to win it.

They approached a small town, Where Jack noticed a HUGE tower, Plated with Solar panels, and realised that this ENTIRE town ran on Solar energy. Jack smiled at the Humans building feats and turned to Ash "So this is where the 8th Gym is then?" Jack asked and Ash nodded.

They approached a building and there was a weird symbol emblazoned on the top of the door, He could only assume that it mean't that a Gym was there; In that building.

Ash walked up to the door and knocked, It opened up, and a speaker spoke on the wall; Yes? How may I help you? The Voice asked and Jack just shrugged "My friend Ash here, Is here for a Gym Battle" Jack explained, Congratulations trainer, Take a Gym Badge and a slot opened and revealed TONNES of badges, Ash shook his head and protested that a battle should be won, He started banging on the door, and then a claw came out and grabbed Ash, and tossed him onto the floor several feet away from the Gym. "Looks like this Gym is self-aware" Jack joked and Ash glared at him.

A man with red hair came wondering what all the fuss was about, And After Ash explained that he was there for a Gym battle the mans tone took on a Reminicent type of tone, He explained that the Gym leader, Volkner, Was happy to battle, and after several years of beating ALL the opponents that challenged him, He started to lose the appeal for battling. Jack sighed "Man, He really must have something wrong" Jack told the trio, "I can take you to meet him" The man known as Flint said, and they graciously accepted the offer.

Jack was impressed at the interior of the Solar-tower, And when they got to a certain floor, they saw a Mouse looking similar to Pikachu, "A Raichu" Ash said, and Jack nodded "What's wrong?" Jack asked, and the Raichu started growling, Electricity sparking from his cheeks, Jack nodded "So you're guarding the Tower?" Jack asked, and this caused the Raichu to pause, and it stared at Jack, who smiled "Yes, I can understand you perfectly. Go on" Jack said, but the moment was interrupted by a Yellow headed man coming through and the Raichu bounding towards it, Jack assumed it was the trainer.

After Jack asked Volkner if he would battle Ash, Volkner quickly turned down the offer, and a man came in and said that he used to love battling, Flint offered to battle Ash, Who then got really excited "It's not everyday you go up against one of the Elite Four!" Jack raised an Eyebrow "Elite-Four?" Jack asked, and after a brief explaination, Jack nodded.

Back in the Gym, The battle was a Three on three battle, And Flint sent out his first Pokemon, And after hearing the explaination from the Pokedex, He found out it was an Infernape. Ash sent out a Buizel, and Ash had the first move.

Ash commanded Buizel to use the Move WaterGun, and Buizel complied, Shooting a sizable jet of water at Infernape, Jack was listening to the conversations between Brock and Dawn "Infernape's a Fire-Type, Whilst Buizel's a Water-Type. And Water Type moves are Super-effective against Fire-Types" Dawn said, and Jack was getting the gist of it, It was like the Elemental statuses from the Creatures on his home planet, The Water Element is Super Susceptible to Earth Blight, Whilst Fire Elements are Super Susceptible to Water Blight and so on.

Unfortunately, Infernape deflected the blow with it's hand, and Ash commanded it to Do an Ice Punch, Whilst Flint commanded Infernape to do a Mach punch, Jack surmised that because Mach meant speed, Buizel was in trouble.

The battle of the Punches didn't last long because Buizel got smacked down by the Mach punch knocking him out "Buizel is Unable to battle! Infernape wins!" The Robot announcer called out, and Jack sighed.

Jack smiled at Ashes next choice, It was an Infernape of his own, And he heard Dawn gasp, The battle started with Ash calling Flame wheel, Jack watched as Ash's Infernape rolled towards the other Infernape in a wheel of fire, Only for Flint's Infernape to smack the attack away.

Ash called Flamethrower next, and Flints Infernape once again, Stopped the attack as if it were nothing, _Man, If he can smack away attacks like that, Mike would never be able to get a hit in, If I fight him, I'll have to rely on Mike's speed, and His Sonic Boom. _Jack thought nervously, This wasn't gonna end well.

Ash commanded his Infernape to use a Mach Punch, Which Flint's Infernape blocked, Ash called the attack again, But with the same result. "I'll show you what a real Mach Punch looks like!" Flint taunted and with that, He commanded his Infernape to do a Mach Punch, Which connected to Ash's Infernapes Jaw almost immediately, The same result happened and Ash lost his 2nd Pokemon.

"That is some frightening speed" Jack said, and Dawn nodded "He's not part of the Elite four for nothing" Dawn said sadly, and Jack nodded.

Ash sighed as he recalled His Infernape, he only had 1 Pokemon left to use, He went with his Ace in the hole, "You're up buddy!" And with that Pikachu ran to the battlefield.

Ash started the battle with a Quick attack, which connected, But didn't leave any visible damage, and Ash called the same attack again leaving the same less than desirable result.

Flint commanded Infernape to use Close Combat, and Jack watched as Infernape pummelled Pikachu like bread Dough, Pikachu fell and landed with a thump, and slowly got up, Ash called an Iron Tail as Flint called a Mach Punch, and the attacks connected and then after a few seconds exploded in a cloud, Infernape got knocked back, and Pikachu was sent flying.

Jack noticed Volkner was in a Reminiscing state and wondered if the battle was bringing back memories, Ash commanded Pikachu to use a Volt Tackle, and a Electrical Aura surrounded him, and Pikachu dashed forwards with great speed, Flint commanded Infernape to use a Flare blitz, and A fiery Aura surrounded him, and he shot forward with even more speed, The attacks connected and Infernape and Pikachu were sent flying, And Pikachu was now starting to bruise, Jack noticed a tear forming in the eye of Volkner and Jack turned to the battle, Pikachu was struggling badly to get up, Mike cried out, and Jack shook his head "If he was in any serious danger, They'd stop the battle" Jack explained and Mike settled down.

The Battle ended with Pikachu being thrown into the wall, and the Referee stating the obvious winner, and Dawn, Brock and Volkner followed Jack to where Ash was holding the injured Pikachu.

Jack walked up to Ash "That was a really good battle. Your Pikachu is made of some strong stuff!" Jack gave Pikachu's head a rub elicting a Pika! of approval from Pikachu, And Jack chuckled "I'll quickly heal Pikachu's Wound's" Jack said, and Ash looked at him in confusion, Whilst handing Pikachu over to him, Pikachu looked at him in Question, and Jack breathed in, His hands quickly lighting up with Sparkling Synthesis energy, Pikachu felt better almost immediately, and Ash and the rest of the crowd clapped.

**AN-I hope you like the Pokemon story so far, Jack will battle Flint in the Next chapter, and then Ash'll start the interrupted battle with Volkner. All in good time folks!**

**Keep on Rocking Fellow readers!  
~Jack1191**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Jack and Mike: The Supersonic Duo!**

After a bunch of Ruckus about Jacks healing ability, And after Volkner confessing that he would Accept Ash's Gym challenge, Jack interrupted Ash's excited chatter, "Um, Excuse me Flint?" Jack asked walking up to the taller man, Flint turned to him "Oh hi Jack! What's Up?" Flint asked and Jack smiled "I've never really battled before, So I was wondering if you would battle me and my three cohorts" Jack requested, and Everyone was shocked into silence by this offer, And Flint stared at him, And after a while smiled, "Yeah, Okay, Let's do it!" Flint said, and Jack smirked.

Ash was incredibly giddy in the crowd "We get to see Mike fight! I am so Pumped!" Ash said and Dawn smiled "Judging by his earlier attack, I'd say Mike is an Electric Type, Meaning there's an even advantage there" Dawn told them, and Brock shook his head, "Remember, Mike is NOT a Pokemon, So we don't know his weaknesses and Strengths" Brock warned them and They nodded in understanding.

Jack and Flint were either side of the field, and Jack chose his first partner. It had a Light yellow pearl, and Jack tossed it in the air "Parrot, Materialise!" and with that a bright beam shot out and revealed a large bird, It had red, Black and blue feathers and it had an average sized beak. "Ha, So you choose a Flying Type huh? Infernape, Come on out!" And with that a Bright white energy beam shot out of the Pokeball, Revealing Flint's Infernape.

"Battle Begin!" The Robot referee called and Jack smiled "Your move Flint!" Jack called and Flint smirked "Use Mach Punch!" the same Technique used in the earlier battle occured and Jack shook his head "Not gonna happen, Parrot, Light wave!" Jack commanded, And The parrot lit up in a bright glow and released a Bright yellow wave of light, Which smacked Infernape to the ground! Occasionally, Infernape would get a tornado like light bursting through him, and Jack smirked.

Flint looked at the flickering light on Infernape "What's happened?" Flint asked, And Jack smiled "It's called UV blight; When a light-element attack hits it's target, Like light wave, There's a chance that it would inflict the mentioned status condition. UV Blight dampens any speed gained by Attacks like Mach punch, Effectively nullifying the effect" Jack explained and Flint growled, "Use Flare Blitz!" And the move was performed, Albeit slower than usual.

Jack smirked, The UV Blight was doing it's job. "Parrot, Razor feathers!" And Parrot shot out several blue Knife-like feathers, Which smacked against Infernape causing him pain but not stopping the attack, "Parrot, Boost!" And a green Aura shot from Parrot to Jack, and Flint frowned at this, The attack scored a direct hit, Knocking Parrot out.

"Parrot, Great work! Dematerialise!" And the same light energy shot out of the pearl and back into it. Jack grabbed his next pearl, which a deep grey in colour, "Storm, Materialise!" And a blast of wind shot to the ground and revealed a weird looking dragon, Jack found a Hurricanis Dragon on Hyperon and It took to him the moment it saw him.

Infernape was obviously intimidated and the same Green glow that Parrot used Engulfed Storm, and Jack smiled "Boost basically raises all of the next teammates stats, and they stay like that for 10 turns" Jack explained, And now Flint understood why Jack Sacrificed Parrot; To give his next cohort a power boost.

Jack was a little disappointed that the UV blight wore off, But he understood since it was only the Light version of it, Jack wondered what Flint's next move would be.

Ash was watching the battle with Avid curiousity, As Jack had mentioned something called 'Blights', and Infernape had a Strange status effect occur to him, He was completely pumped, and Jack was down 3-2.

Flint called the next move, Which was a Flamethrower, Jack stood there and watched the attack hit Storm, it dissipated harmlessly against it's windy aura, and Flint stood there shocked "It's immune to fire based moves, Because of it's wind Aura, and It also has a resistance against Stat lowering moves" Jack explained a bit more, and the battle started getting a bit more painful looking.

Jack gave the next move, "Storm, Wind dash!" And Storm flew forward in an barrier of wind based energy, Flint tried to repel it with a flare blitz, But the fire barrier was blown harmlessly away by the attack, It connected and Infernape was sent flying, He struggled to get up, and Flint encouraged him, Which boosted Infernapes confidence, And he got up, "Use Mach Punch!" Flint ordered and Infernape complied and scored a direct hit, Storm got up with less than relative ease, And it was a battle of willpower with each hit.

Jack was thinking of a plan, and rolling through the list of Storm's moves, He found one that would definitely cause wind Blight, and smiled, "Okay Storm, Hurricane Burst!" And Storm started forming a burst of energy in it's mouth, It fired the orb of wind energy, The wind leaving a Ringed trail, and Infernape got hit, It didn't cause too much damage but Jack was focused at the wind building up around Infernapes body, This was Severe Wind Blight.

Flint dreaded the answer to the question he was about to ask, "What's happened now?" Flint Questioned and Jack simply smiled "Infernape has the second class of Wind Blight, The Severe version of it; The point of wind blight is to make the victims accuracy go greatly down, And the movement of the Victim also reduces in the severe class of it" Jack replied and Flint sweatdropped, He was in a lot of trouble.

Jack was quite pleased with Storm's progress, For the next 4 turns, Infernape had Severe Wind blight, and then a further 3 turns afterwards, It had the normal Light wind blight.

Flint ordered Infernape to do a Flamewheel, but Infernape tripped trying to perform the move, Jack smirked "Storm, Meteor Smash!" And Storm started charging up a powerful wind elemented meteor, which he unleashed against Infernape, The attack scored a direct hit, and Infernape got knocked out.

Flint recalled Infernape and summoned out his next Pokemon, which was a Magmorter, and Jack smiled, another Pokemon who wouldn't be a problem for Jack, Elementally that is!

Magmortor started the battle with a Thunder Punch, and Jack ordered Storm to use a Smash attack, The battle started Storm smashed his tail into the punch and Magmortor smashed his fist covered in electrical energy, and after a battle of wills, The attacks turned out to be evenly matched.

Storm seemed to be getting tired, So Jack sighed, He needed to get this battle over and done with quickly, Or else he'd be down to his last cohort. Jack ordered Storm to use a Hyper blast, Which the Dragon complied, Flint ordered his Magmortor to use another Thunder Punch, And When he was about to connect with the punch, Storm unleashed the blast of Hyper Energy, This knocked Magmortor out and Jack smiled.

Flint was gawping at the show of Power Jack displayed, and He was down to his last Pokemon, He threw it in the air, and it revealed his last Pokemon, Which was a Charizard.

Jack smirked again, This was probably gonna be Storm's last fight for this battle, Since he knew that Storm was really starting to get tired, And Jack ordered Storm to use a Hurricane, This caused a massive funnel of wind to dash towards Charizard, Who dodged the attack, Flint ordered Charizard to use Aerial Ace, and The attack connected.

After a bit of struggling, Storm gave in and collapsed to the ground, Knocked out, Jack smiled "Well Done Storm! That's two victories so have a good rest!" Jack said, and started clapping "Your Pokemon's Powerful, You must've trained it well" Jack said, and Flint nodded with a smile "He was my 2nd Partner" Flint explained and Jack nodded.

The battle came down to the last Pokemon and Cohort, So Jack sent out his best and most trusted partner "Mike; You're up!" Jack said, Mike nodded "Right Jack!" And he ran to his spot on the field, Ash and Dawn were starting to get even more pumped now, And they could finally see what Mike could do.

Jack nodded towards Flint "You can have the first move" Jack said, and Mike got into a battle stance, Flint ordered Charizard to use Flamethrower, Which Mike dodged with ease, "Mike Sonic Boom!" Jack called, and Mike reared his leg back and then shot forward with a loud boom, and an Electrical ring, This sent Charizard into the Gym wall, and he slowly but surely got up.

Flint whistled "That's some speed you're cats got there Jack" Flint told him, and Jack nodded "Me and Mike are a Pro with the Sonic Boom tactic, We practise it a lot." Jack explained and Flint nodded with satisfaction, Ash smiled as he saw the Sonic Boom "He sure has trained Mike well!" Ash said and Dawn nodded "And by the speed Mike's got, It looks like this is gonna be a tough battle" She told them, and Brock sighed "Soon the Battle'll be over though" Brock told them and they sighed with sadness.

Jack ordered Mike to use one of his simple moves; A simple set of scratches, Charizard dodged them with ease and then Jack felt like putting on the heat, "Mike Chain Lightning!" Jack called, and Mike nodded and Shot forward in a Thunderbolt, bolting from one side to another, until he connected with Charizard, Who had been ordered to try and dodge, But failed. Charizard once again got up and Flint ordered it to use Giga Impact, It shot forward in a barrier of grey energy, "Mike get out of the way!" Jack called and Mike did, But the force of the impact sent him flying a couple of feet, Mike got up with relative ease, and resumed his battle stance.

Jack ordered Mike to use Thunderstrike next, and Mike leaped into the air, and swung his paw, shooting a small Bolt of lightning, he repeated this process three times before leaving it, The first one missed, the second one got a glancing blow, and the third hit Charizard in the stomach, Who was now bruised.

Flint ordered Charizard to use Fire Blast next, and Jack decided to reveal his secret weapon, "Mike, Dragon Slam!" Jack ordered and Mike smiled, He knew Jack would use this technique. Ash watched with curiousity as Jack said the word Dragon, and Dawn watched as the impossible cat surrounded himself with Black and sparking Red energy, He shot forward and started Pushing back the Flames, and ended up hitting Charizard who started Sparking with a Red electricity, Jack smiled in satisfaction. Flint sighed, Another Blight?

Flint asked Jack to explain the Blight which had Just occurred, and Jack explained that it was known as Dragon Blight, and that it's Light class of the blight Just lowered the Critical hit rate severely, and The Severe class Removed any Elemental abilities, Thus making Charizard a Normal and Flying type for the next four moves.

Dawn was shocked at the effects of the Blight which was explained and wondered how Flint would battle without his elemental skills from Charizard, He then ordered Charizard to use Aerial Ace, and Jack shook his head, "Mike, Thunder Smash!" Jack called and Mike started charging his tail with Electrical energy, and after a couple of seconds, He swung the charged tail, Getting a Direct hit, But getting hit by the Aerial Ace itself, Charizard fell and was knocked out and Mike struggled to get up, but eventually succeeding. "Charizard is Unable to battle, Mike wins! Meaning that with 0-1 Jack is the winner!" The Referee robot called and Jack smiled "That was a Fantastic battle" Jack congratulated and He walked up and took his place in the stands, Ash went down with Volkner and they begun their Gym battle.

"Grotle, I choose you!" Ash said and when the energy from the Pokeball disappeared, It revealed a Turtle with two bushes on its back. They had barely taken the first move when all of a sudden the lights went out...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Jack gives Team Rocket a Cosmic Present!**

As it turns out, The power had been switched off from inside the Solar tower, Meaning the entire city was left without power. Jack and Flint pushed open the Automatic doors, and walked outside "Automatic doors are a pain when they're not Automatic" Flint remarked, and Jack nodded.

There was a bunch of ruckus at the Pokemon Centre, Because of the power cut, There was no way the patients could get any medications and operations, Jack told Mike to go and help with powering the Pokemon Centre, and then Jack and the gang went to find Team Rocket.

When they got to the tower, It started moving because of the wheels on the bottom, Jack and the rest of the gang dived out of the way to avoid getting hit, They chased the tower, and when they got to the place where there was for some reason a Rocket silo, Team Rocket started the Blast off sequence for the Tower, and Jack knew that they weren't going to make it in time, They climbed the stairs but as they got to the main Launch pad Meowth was already at T-minus 3.

"Everyone get back!" Jack shouted and everyone retreated as the flames from the Rocket exhaust engulfed the Launch Pad. Flint growled "Now we'll never get the tower back!" He shouted and Jack sighed "Leave it to me guys" Jack called, and his hands started charging up with Hyper Energy, And then when it got to the fuming point, Jack absorbed it, and then released it going into his Cosmic Form. He heard gasps, and when he flew up he heard shouts of encouragement.

Team Rocket was gleefully flying the Tower back to their main base in Kanto, and they were mocking the voice of Flint "_Now we'll never get the tower Back!" _James mocked and the other two laughed, They were shaken from their reveree when they heard a blip on the radar, Coming at them FAST.

Jack flew towards the Solar tower, and when he got close enough, He Sonic boomed towards the main flight-deck (Adopted name for the top of the tower of course) And when he got in front of the main window, He waved "Hi, Did you miss me?" Jack called, and Team Rocket jumped, and then screamed at Jack "I'm taking that as a no..." Jack mocked, and then Jack rammed the main window, smashing it.

James and Jessie sent out two Pokemon, Which Jack sighed, More unnessecary pain...Jessie ordered Serviper to use a Poison Tail, And after James got chewed to death by Carnivine, He ordered him to use Bullet Seed, Jack brushed the attacks aside, he then avoided the Pokemon and deminished his Cosmic weapons, He then shot a hyper Ray at Team Rocket, and then they blasted off Again.

Jack then took the steering wheel of the ship and Piloted it carefully back to it's Rightful home. Afterwards, Jack flew back to the Crystal Ship, He selected the destination of the town, and then pressed a few buttons and flipped a few more levers, and then took the steering wheel, He activated the Perception Filter, and then flew the Crystal Ship to the town.

Ash and the gang were wondering where Jack had gotten to, But they saw him come out of an Alleyway, and they rushed over to him "That was Amazing!" Ash said and Jack nodded, He needed to say Goodbye, Because the Dimension Crosser had finished it's refresh period.

**AN-This is basically the end of the story, You know what happens in the next chapter, The Farewells and basically the Epilogue of the story.**

**Keep on Rocking Fellow Readers!  
~Jack1191**


	6. Finale

**Chapter VI: Farewells**

Jack was busy making up some gifts for the main trio, And he also made two more, one for Flint, and one for Volkner. He stored each of them in his watch, and pressed a few switches on the console, He then opened the door and walked out of the Crystal Ship.

Ash was confused, Jack had asked them to meet him at the Restaurant and he wasn't even here yet, They walked in and sat at a table, A few minutes later, Jack came running in, and he sat down. "Sorry, Lost track of time" Jack's lame excuse was, But it was correct, Because his Time Sense was attuned to his native Universe.

After the meal and a bunch of confessions from Jack about being an Alien and all that, Jack brought out the gifts he made. Jack handed Ash a Universal Pokedex, Which was attuned to the 600 and something Pokemon in the world.

Jack handed Dawn a Pokepearl, Well five of them and he explained that they were the sort of Pearls his cohorts resided in, and that whenever they were used, The Type of energy for example a Water Type, Would shoot the Pokemon's energy out in a wave of water based energy.

Jack handed Brock a normal looking Backpack, but after explaining the same Dimensional Physics which he's had to explain a couple of times, He just said it was bigger on the inside.

He gave Volkner an Electric Pearl, and Flint a Fire Pearl, Each of which he explained the same example he explained to Dawn. After finishing his cup of coffee, Jack said his farewells and walked back to the Crystal Ship.

Jack closed the door and he called Mike, Who came running through the back door leading deeper into the ship, Jack chuckled and sat down at the Pilot seat of the Crystal Ship. "Mike, You should get into the Navigation Pod, Just incase we have any more problems on the Abstract Plain." Jack explained and Mike saluted and climbed into the pod, The hatch sliding back as he did so. Jack took the steering wheel after flipping levers and hitting the Stabilizers, And then they were off.

**AN-That's it for the Pokemon Universe! I hope you enjoyed the Story, And for the readers who stuck around to the end, Thank you.**

**The next Universe is My Little Ponies, and It's gonna be Painful!**

**Keep on Rocking fellow Readers!  
~Jack1191**


End file.
